fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 265
Crocus, The Capital of Blooming Flowers is the 265th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Team Natsu arrives at the capital of Fiore, Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games will take place. While looking around the city, Natsu, Lucy and Happy meet the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, who claim to have slain a real Dragon. Summary In the capital of Fiore, Crocus, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla are sitting in the middle of the city complaining about the after effects of Ultear's spell's effect, while Erza stands beside them scolding the group on their embarrassing behavior. Lucy wonders why Erza isn't in pain like them as well. Gray suggests that she probably already had her Second Origin to begin with. Makarov, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy and Levy find the group. Makarov announces that they are going to show everyone the power of Fairy Tail. People around the city start laughing and mocking them, saying how they're weak. Natsu gets angered and tries to go fight them, but Erza stops him. Makarov says that whoever wants to laugh, can laugh. Makarov, looking towards the sky, tells everyone to aim for number one so that they can face Mavis again someday. Lucy recalls how only five members of the guild were selected to enter the tournament and that the Makarov chose Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. Wendy and Lucy were surprised that the Makarov chose them, since they thought that Laxus or Gajeel would be more suited for the position, but Makarov told them that they haven't returned yet. He then whispers to himself that he wished he could have gone with Laxus, Gildarts or Mirajane. The group then goes over some of the rules of the tournament and the possible events. Levy says that she brought her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and already read the book. She then tells everyone the most important rules, which include the Guild Master not being able to participate, only members of the guild being able to participate, each event being a secret until the competition, and the rule that all members must be in their sleeping quarters at 12:00. Lucy, Natsu and Happy then run off to explore Crocus. Erza goes to their sleeping quarters, Honeybone Lodge, and inspects the place for anything suspicious. Juvia meets up with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat alone with her. Gray surprisingly says yes, but Lyon interrupts them and tries to take Juvia away. Gray and Lyon begin arguing, and Lyon forcefully makes a bet with Gray that if Fairy Tail loses the tournament, Juvia has to join Lamia Scale, but if Lamia Scale loses, Lyon will give Juvia back. Wendy and Carla visit the King of Fiore's Castle, Mercurius. While they talk, a mysterious devil-like creature looks down on them from the balcony, smiling. Natsu, Lucy and Happy notice a fight going on in the middle of a street and they realize it's the two Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. The two Dragon Slayers recognize Natsu, while Frosch and Lector surprise Happy by being Exceed. The two Exceed team up and start verbally bullying Happy. Rogue and Sting make fun of Natsu, saying that he's the Dragon Slayer that couldn't actually defeat a Dragon. The Sabertooth Mages brag that they probably could've defeated Acnologia, though Lucy says that they've never seen him and don't know it's strength. They brush the comment off and say that they're a different type of Dragon Slayer. Lector explains about First and Second Generation Dragon Slayers, then announces that the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers are Third Generation, meaning they have Lacrima, and were taught by Dragons. Natsu asks if their Dragons disappeared in X777 also, but they say no, and reveal that in order to be True Dragon Slayers, they killed their Dragon parents. Elsewhere, Erza sits alone in Honeybone Lodge, angry the rest of the group is late. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, & Abilities Used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used * Navigation